moemoea_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Cecilia Mores
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Cici Fullbody.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:455?cb=20180710074108.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 22 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Nickname(s) | style="font-size:85%;" | Cici |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" | Female |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Sexuality' | style="font-size:85%;" | Panromantic Pansexual |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Mortal |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Server |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | February 9th |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Single |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5'0 (152 cm.) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | 113 lbs. (51 kg.) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Hair color | style="font-size:85%;" | Pastel Pink (Naturally Blonde) |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Eye color | style="font-size:85%;" | Blue |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residency |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Previous Residence | style="font-size:85%;" |TBA |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Current Residence | style="font-size:85%;" | Room 308, Staff Dorms |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Roommate | style="font-size:85%;" | N/A |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | relationship | style="font-size:85%;" | name |- | style="font-size:85%;" | relationship | style="font-size:85%;" | name |- | style="font-size:85%;" | relationship | style="font-size:85%;" | name |- | style="font-size:85%;" | relationship | style="font-size:85%;" | name |- |} “Ehehe, this is gonna be really fun!” — Cici'' '''Cici' is a server in Moemoea Cafe. Always searching for new friends and fun, Cici moved to Mers with hope in her heart for a happy life. She's always friendly and hospitable to everyone she meets, no matter how shady or unappealing they look. She practically refuses to be called by her full first name, always insisting to be called Cici by everyone. Personality Cheerful and always upbeat, Cici brings optimism wherever she goes. Her outgoing nature and desire to make friends makes her someone easy to notice when she's out chatting with whoever she sees. She isn't afraid of anyone and always has a carefree energy around her. Cici cares about other people greatly, no matter who they are. She's welcoming to others and does her best to make them happy. Her genuine desire to help others and make them happy is only pushed to another level by her carelessness and lack of self preservation. She can easily be tricked and influenced by others, oblivious and unaware of many of the problems of the world. Her foolish and childish dream to make everyone happy makes her a warm friend to many, yet it leads her to troubles that could be avoided with a little more sense. Yet she brushes off those troubles time and time again, opting to try again and make someone happy. Personal Biography TBA Relationships Sydney Bellafonte-Dear “I love Syd! She's always super nice to me, and she has really cool interests!” Cici cares for Syd a lot, as she's one of the first friends she made when she first arrived. They first met when Syd invited Cici downstairs for cupcakes over the chatroom. Since then they've been friends, and Cici's tagged along to a few of Syd's trip to the morning market. TBA!! Trivia * Cici giggles a lot, and has a hard time keeping it in. Sometimes her bad habit of giggling doesn't cause any harm, but it can definitely be seen as rude in some cases. * Cici blushes very often! When she's really excited she gets happy and tingly, causing her to blush easily. * Despite not being very good at it, Cici likes knitting things for her friends. Little hats or scarves are all she can make now, but she's hoping to be able to make better and fancier clothes in the future. * Because she forgets things so often, Cici keeps a small notebook where she writes all the things she needs to do. Even then, she still forgets to look at it sometimes. * Cici has to keep a strict watch on her sleep. If she sleeps over 7 hours, she has terrifying nightmares that shake her greatly. She can't forget the images that she saw for days, and her Gallery Casual Cici.png Cici Skirto.png Category:Staff Members Category:Mortals